Histoire d'un Mensonge
by Sceline
Summary: (Fiction non basée sur un univers déjà existant) Que se passerait-il si l'Histoire n'était qu'un grand mensonge? Bienvenue dans un monde où tout ce que nous savons, ou plutôt croyons savoir, est faux... Que va-t-il se passer quand un groupe d'adolescents découvrira la vérité? [Rated T au cas où pour plus tard; surnaturel plus tard dans l'histoire] (Chapitre 3 bientôt publié)
1. Chapitre 1: Un jour comme un autre

Bonjour! Je commence une nouvelle fiction, qui n'est pas basée sur un univers existant. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un jour comme un autre

Trois adolescents, Elund, Vanessa et Jem, sortaient tout juste de leur cours d'Histoire. Comme à leur habitude, le petit groupe d'amis discutait à moitié de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre en cours, et à moitié d'un autre sujet sans aucun lien avec le premier; cette conversation était gênée par le bruit environnant, mais comme tous les autres élèves de Première année, ils avaient fini par s'y faire. La sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours venait tout juste de retentir, et pourtant les couloirs étaient déjà encombrés par de nombreux élèves discutant, se bousculant pour parvenir les premiers au Bâtiment de Restauration; mais c'était toujours le cas à midi, dans le Bâtiment d'Éducation.

Ces bâtiments faisaient partie du grand Ensemble de la 3ème Communauté du Nord; c'était ce qu'ils avaient appris dès leurs premiers cours d'Histoire-Géographie, au début de l'année scolaire. Les Communautés étaient de grands rassemblements de personnes vivant ensemble; pourtant, leurs habitants n'étaient qu'un seul et même peuple. Cependant, trop nombreux pour rester regroupés dans une même zone, ils s'étaient répartis dans différents endroits, donnant naissance à des Ensembles: de nombreux et immenses regroupements de bâtiments desquels les habitants ne sortaient jamais, sauf pour se rendre dans les Souterrains: des chemins construits sous la terre pour relier les différentes Communautés et leurs Ensembles. Et pour cause: d'après ce que tous les enfants apprenaient en Histoire dès leurs premiers cours, l'invasion de la Terre par une espèce inconnue avait poussé ses habitants humains à se cacher; pour continuer à vivre de la manière dont ils avaient l'habitude, ils furent contraints de construire des Ensembles, ce qui aurait été appelé avant l'Invasion un bunker, mais de taille beaucoup plus imposante; les plus grandes Communautés pouvaient comprendre des Ensembles de plusieurs kilomètres de long, et à peu près autant de large.

« - À votre avis, c'était quoi ces envahisseurs? Demanda Jem, le plus jeune des trois.

- Des extraterrestres! Plaisanta Elund.

- J'en sais rien, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soient des extraterrestres… Répondit Vanessa, la sœur jumelle d'Elund.

- Moi, je peux vous dire que c'étaient des Mutants » ajouta très sérieusement Varni, qui les avait suivis. Il était un de leurs amis et avait le même âge que Jem, c'est-à-dire environ un an de moins que les jumeaux; lui aussi en Première année, il était le fils du Gérant de leur Communauté, et en profitait parfois pour prétendre tout connaître à tout, ce que les trois autres lui pardonnaient, même s'ils n'appréciaient pas ce trait de caractère; après tout, chacun d'eux avait ses défauts.

Vanessa soupira tandis que son jumeau grimaçait, tentant probablement d'illustrer le commentaire de Varni avec sa propre idée de l'apparence d'un Mutant, et ils suivirent le mouvement des autres élèves pour se rendre au Bâtiment de Restauration.

Celui-ci était comme toujours bondé; les quatre adolescents eurent du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la chaîne où de la nourriture leur serait servie. En tant qu'élèves, ils étaient prioritaires car leurs cours reprenaient plus tôt que le travail des adultes; ceux-ci les laissèrent passer sans trop de problème, tous s'étant habitués depuis quelques temps à cette routine, même si en tant qu'anciens habitants du Dehors cela ne leur était pas pour autant naturel.

L'Invasion et l'installation des humains en Communauté étaient plutôt récentes, et la génération d'Elund et Vanessa était celle des premiers enfants nés dans les Communautés; ils n'avaient donc pas connu le Dehors comme la plupart des personnes plus âgées qu'eux qu'ils côtoyaient quotidiennement: leurs parents, leurs professeurs, les inconnus croisés dans la Communauté... Tous ces gens avaient vécu autrefois dans des lieux que les enfants ne pouvaient que s'imaginer, ou tout au plus voir en photo dans leurs cours.

Après avoir mangé la nourriture de synthèse qui leur était servie - depuis l'Invasion, la nourriture « naturelle » était une denrée rare, car devenue difficile à produire du fait de l'interdiction de se rendre Dehors; elle était donc réservée aux grands événements - ils retournèrent au Bâtiment d'Éducation.

Leur professeur les y attendait déjà, et ils rentrèrent dans la classe avec les autres élèves.

Les enfants formant une classe étaient regroupés par niveau et non pas par âge; leur période scolaire durait plusieurs années, mais était plus ou moins longue selon leur progression; après la période scolaire, plusieurs métiers étaient présentés selon les aptitudes des adolescents, et ils suivaient ensuite une période d'apprentissage, de quelques années elle aussi, pour le métier qu'ils avaient choisi parmi ceux sélectionnés pour eux, avant de commencer à travailler en tant qu'adulte. Dans les Communautés, l'âge adulte n'était plus fixé comme cela avait pu être le cas dans les sociétés d'avant l'Invasion, mais dépendait ainsi de l'âge auquel les personnes commençaient le travail. De la même manière, les enfants ne commençaient pas leur période scolaire à un certain âge, mais plutôt quand les professeurs et les parents les estimaient prêts.

Elund, Vanessa et Jem s'étaient installés, tout comme les autres, et le cours commença. Le professeur les interrogea sur la vie des habitants du Dehors avant l'Invasion, dont il avait parlé dans le cours précédent, puis il passa le reste du cours à vérifier que ses élèves avaient bien assimilé les règles de la Communauté qui étaient liées à cette partie de l'Histoire:

« - Rappelez-vous que les issues sur le Dehors que l'on trouve dans les Souterrains sont réservés aux spécialistes qui étudient l'Extérieur. En aucun cas vous ne devez les utiliser; si vous sortiez, vous seriez bannis des Communautés pour ne risquer de contaminer aucun des habitants; l'Extérieur est très dangereux!

- Qu'est-ce qui risque de contaminer les habitants? Demanda Jem.

- Sûrement les Mutants! Répondit Varni.

- Tu nous embêtes avec tes Mutants, marmonna une amie de Vanessa.

- Il n'y a pas seulement les Mutants, répondit finalement le professeur, coupant net aux suppositions des élèves. Au cours de l'Invasion, l'air de la Terre a été modifié; il est devenu toxique et contagieux pour les humains. »

Après avoir exposé brièvement le peu que savaient les spécialistes du Dehors tel qu'il était maintenant, le professeur changea de matière, et les adolescents se mirent à étudier les langages utilisés dans les autres Communautés; Sud, Est, Ouest, et Milieu pour les principales, les Ensembles mineurs n'étant que rarement abordés en cours.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'espère que ça vous a plu, et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous laissiez des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas :)


	2. Chapitre 2: L'Appel

Je vais avoir un week-end de 4 jours, merci la neige (le lycée était fermé aujourd'hui, il l'est aussi demain)! :D

Ce deuxième chapitre attendait déjà depuis quelques temps, donc maintenant que j'ai le temps je le publie, et le troisième est bientôt terminé ;)

Et, puisque je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le premier chapitre: cette histoire est totalement à moi, personnages y compris, je l'ai totalement inventée (même si il peut y avoir des traces d'inspirations, pour les noms des personnages par exemple).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'Appel

Les enfants sortirent de leur dernier cours de la semaine avec soulagement: le week-end était arrivé. Ils se rendirent donc dans l'une des grandes Salles d'Accueil qui leur était réservée lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas cours.

Le cours de la semaine n'était pas le même pour les enfants des Communautés que celui qu'avaient eu les enfants de la Terre d'avant l'Invasion; après une semaine concentrée sur une matière principalement et quelques autres en parallèle, ils choisissaient une demi-journée du week-end pour faire un récapitulatif de ce cours, où l'on vérifiait qu'ils en avaient au moins retenu l'essentiel. Le cours d'Histoire avait cependant une particularité, celle de regrouper tous les niveaux; ainsi exceptionnellement ils n'étaient pas différenciés par niveau, ce qui expliquait qu'Elund et Vanessa, de quelques années plus âgés que Jem et d'un niveau un peu plus élevé, se retrouvent dans le même groupe de cours que lui cette semaine.

Le reste du week-end était passé pour une journée dans leur Salle d'Accueil, où ils se rendaient également pendant la semaine après les journées de cours; l'autre journée leur était laissée libre. Ces Salles servaient pour une autre forme d'éducation que celle déjà apportée par les cours: les enfants y pratiquaient des sports, y apprenaient le respect des autres... Pour les plus jeunes, cela prenait la forme de jeux; pour les Aînés, cela prenait la forme de fausses compétitions et de discussions sur la Communauté. Dans ces moments, les enfants n'étaient donc pas répartis par leur niveau scolaire, mais par groupes d'âge.

Elund et Vanessa rejoignirent le groupe des plus âgés tandis que Jem commençait déjà à discuter avec les autres Cadets.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent avec leur classe de faire la demi-journée de récapitulatif des cours de la semaine; ils y passèrent donc la matinée, laissant l'après-midi aux activités de groupe et gardant le dimanche libre.

Pendant le repas du midi, Elund leur sembla pensif, voire préoccupé. Ce ne fut qu'au cours d'une pause lors d'une activité rassemblant les Aînés et les Cadets que Vanessa et Jem surent enfin ce à quoi il pensait; les rejoignant pour former un petit groupe à part, il chuchota aux deux autres:

« - Ça vous dirait qu'on se retrouve demain?

- Oui, comme on le fait d'habitude, pourquoi? Demanda Jem, étonné en voyant une expression étrange sur le visage de son ami.

- ...Dans les Souterrains, ajouta Elund après un moment d'hésitation.

- Pourquoi ça?! Demanda Jem.

- Ne criez pas ça devant les caméras! » Les gronda Vanessa.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de se retrouver chez les jumeaux le soir même, comme à leur habitude, pour en discuter; en effet, leur discussion risquait d'être entendue car la Salle d'Accueil était équipée de quelques caméras, leur utilité étant justifiée par le fait que les enfants étaient seuls dans ces Salles pendant leurs jeux et activités; elles remplaçaient en quelque sorte la surveillance des parents ou des professeurs des différentes classes présentes. Et la sortie des Ensembles étant interdite, de même que les enfants ne devaient jamais se rendre dans les Souterrains sans adultes, ce qu'Elund venait de dire aurait pu leur amener quelques problèmes si cela avait été perçu. Cependant, on retrouvait très peu de caméras ailleurs dans les Communautés, car leur organisation était majoritairement basée sur la confiance. Seuls les endroits essentiels des Ensembles étaient surveillés, comme par exemple les sorties des Souterrains vers l'Extérieur.

Les trois enfants continuèrent donc les activités avec les autres élèves, un peu anxieux quand leurs yeux croisaient une des caméras fixées aux murs; cependant ils étaient certains que leur petite conversation n'avait pas été remarquée, car dans le cas contraire ils auraient été immédiatement convoqués via les haut-parleurs de la Salle.

Quand vint l'heure de rentrer chez soi, les trois amis se regroupèrent et entamèrent leur chemin par les longs couloirs menant au Bâtiment d'Habitation. Celui-ci était divisé en cinq Zones, délimitées par des Avenues: des couloirs très larges menant aux Bâtiments situés autour de celui où résidaient tous les habitants de cet Ensemble. La famille d'Elund et Vanessa habitait vers l'entrée de la Zone Deux, et le logement de celle de Jem était à peine plus éloigné.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le Logement en saluant les parents des jumeaux, qui étaient rentrés quelques minutes plus tôt de leur travail; ceux-ci leur rendirent leur salut avec un sourire à Jem: l'ami d'Elund et Vanessa leur était bien connu car il venait souvent chez eux. Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande chambre que partageaient le frère et la sœur: cette pièce était en réalité coupée en deux par un grand pan de mur rétractable, que les jumeaux retiraient pour faire plus de place quand leurs amis venaient.

Les Logements étaient ce que les adultes, qui avaient connu la vie sur Terre avant l'Invasion, appelaient un appartement; sauf que ces appartements avaient la taille d'une maison sans étage. Cette particularité faisait du Bâtiment d'Habitation le plus grand de l'Ensemble, et avait nécessité l'établissement de Zones pour s'y retrouver; les plus grandes Zones étaient même divisées en Quartiers, dont les noms étaient choisi par leurs habitants.

Les trois amis laissèrent leurs affaires de classe dans un coin de la chambre et s'installèrent rapidement sur le banc confortable qu'ils avaient formé au cours de l'un de leurs nombreux jeux, quand ils n'allaient pas encore en cours, en entassant des coussins contre le mur: une longue discussion les attendait.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, à propos des Souterrains? Demanda Vanessa, anxieuse.

- Ne nous dis pas que tu as l'intention d'aller Dehors, ajouta Jem, inquiet.

Elund ne répondit d'abord pas, adressant aux deux autres un regard qui contenait ce qui ressemblait à des excuses, puis quand il vit qu'ils ne disaient rien, il se lança:

- Écoutez, je sais que pour le moment vous ne le comprenez pas, mais depuis que le prof a parlé du Dehors, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Et plus j'y pense, plus ça m'attire, je veux tellement y aller que j'ai l'impression que j'en ai besoin... Vous ne ressentez pas ça, vous?

- Non, contra immédiatement son ami.

Sa jumelle mit un peu plus de temps avant de prononcer d'un ton hésitant:

- Non... Enfin, je ne crois pas, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre...

Elund sembla presque déçu. Pourtant, il continua:

- Écoutez, vous vous souvenez de ce que le prof a dit dans son cours? Il est passé très rapidement dessus, mais je m'en souviens, il a parlé d'une attirance irrésistible du Dehors, l'Appel, que certains pouvaient percevoir!

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, s'entêta Jem. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient du ressenti d'Elund, il commençait à percevoir quelque chose en lui qui y ressemblait, mais qu'il avait d'abord commencé par tenter de refouler.

- Tu étais sûrement en train de dormir, se moqua gentiment Vanessa, qui voyait son malaise.

Elund poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu:

- Mais vous savez, j'en suis venu à me demander... Est-ce que c'est vraiment si dangereux que ça de Sortir?

- Tu ne devrais même pas te poser la question! S'affola Jem.

- Calme-toi, Jeremiah, lui dit Vanessa. Elle utilisait toujours son nom complet quand elle voulait lui parler sérieusement ou le rassurer; et effectivement, Jem commença à s'apaiser. Il ajouta quand même, suppliant son ami du regard en espérant que la réponse ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait:

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu parles de ça...

- Je veux essayer d'aller Dehors, pour voir comment c'est réellement, déclara Elund d'un air assuré, détruisant tous les doutes qui pouvaient subsister sur ses intentions chez sa sœur et son ami.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas le faire, s'opposa Vanessa, qui avait quand même un peu pâli à son annonce.

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible! S'ils envoient des Scientifiques explorer, c'est que ça ne doit pas être si dangereux que ça! Et puis on n'y restera pas longtemps, juste le temps de regarder un peu! Défendit Elund.

- Moi, je ne veux pas y aller, dit Jem d'une voix effrayée.

- Et on n'ira pas, insista Vanessa.

- D'accord; je ne veux pas vous forcer à venir avec moi de toute manière, je voulais juste savoir si vous aimeriez m'accompagner, répondit son frère.

- Mais tu es dingue! Tu n'iras pas! Dit Vanessa en haussant le ton.

Entendant ses parents se parler dans une pièce plus loin dans le Logement, elle se tut, ne sachant pas s'ils les avaient entendus. Après une pause, redoutant l'arrivée des adultes, son jumeau reprit en chuchotant:

- Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher!

- Alors tu n'iras pas tout seul! Dit Jem, reprenant courage. Je viens avec toi.

- Hors de question! Protesta Vanessa. Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller seuls, vous ne pouvez pas!

- Alors viens avec nous, proposa Elund.

Sa sœur hésita un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre: la découverte, sa culpabilité si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, ou si ils étaient découverts et bannis... Finalement, elle franchit le pas:

- Très bien, je vous accompagnerai. »

Les deux amis lui firent un grand sourire, heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient répondre à l'Appel.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

J'essaierai de poster le troisième chapitre le plus tôt possible, et je remercie d'avance ceux qui laisseront des reviews ;)


End file.
